Digimon ReProgrammed
by 0PatchWorks0
Summary: The digital world is changing.


**Digimon ReProgrammed**

Chapter 1: One Weird Day

Mornings weren't the best for Dani these past few days, yet he was starting to get used to it. Usually he would wake up as soon as his brother bangs on his door but lately, his body has gotten used to the constant repetition that he just wakes up on his own no matter how tired he was. As Dani wipes the drool from his mouth, he wishes he didn't stay up all night watching cartoons and turns over to sleep in some more until a loud banging forces him to stay awake.

"Get ready!" Dani's younger brother Huey yelled, "You're driving me to school today."

"Got it!" Dani yells back, stretching his limbs before he gets up, scratching his hair as he grabs his keys and phone from the nightstand next to his bed.

As soon as he walks out of his room, he could hear the bustling noise down the hall as everyone else in the house was getting ready for their day. His stepmom, Kim, was dressing up his sister, Norah, for daycare as Huey was packing his own lunch of last night's leftovers.

People would often say that Dani and his brother looked alike, but he didn't see it. Sure they both took after their father but in completely different aspects. Huey had the tall height but lighter tone while Dani was a little darker with a sturdy build and broad shoulders. Both lacking in were the other excelled. Arguably, Dani looked more like there dad with his strong features such as a strong jaw line, broad nose, and a flat forehead. What they did had in common were there circular brown eyes and bushy black hair.

"Morning," Dani yawns as he shifts his way through to the door that leads outside, "Dad left already?"

"Yeah, he had an early meeting to go to today." Kim replies as she tries to put shoes on her daughter, "Do you have work tonight?"

"No it's Friday so-"

"You're going to your mom's today," Kim finishes Dani's words as she finally puts on one of Norah's shoes. "Is Huey going with you?"

"I have to work on a group project tomorrow." Huey quickly intervenes.

"I don't think so," Dani says as he slips on his slippers, "I'll be in the car." he tells Huey, while waving goodbye to Kim and Norah as he heads out.

 _It_ _'s_ _too chilly for a spring morning_ , Dani thought. The sky was barely clear as the clouds seem to block any pleasant warmth that the sun could have provided. Morning dew on the lawn was all the he could smell as a rush of wind brushes across his skin, Dani wishes that he was wearing more than a shirt and shorts for this chilling weather. When he enters his car, Dani begins to warm it up by turning on the engine and blasts on the heater. He finds it comfortable when the hot air reaches his toes almost like a blanket of heat. As Dani's car heats up, he starts to fall back to sleep knowing the he at least have a few minutes to rest before his brother arrives.

Suddenly, the alarm of his car blares as he heavily groans to turn it off but it didn't quite work until the tenth or twelfth attempt. However, this didn't solve his problem as the rest of the cars in his street were also going off, making it impossible for him to take a small nap.

"Dammit." Dani curses under his breath, banging his head on the steering wheel.

Dani then notices his phone buzzing in his pocket and takes it out to find a new notification. When he opens it, he sees a strange message on his screen reading "Download complete". Curious, Dani unlocks his phone to find a strange app with a picture of some dotted creature that was entitled "Digital". Next he tries to open the app to see what it was but when he did, his phone went black and closes to bring him back to his home screen. _What the hell is this?_ Dani thought as he tries to delete the app but the app says "error: program cannot be deleted". Dani lets out a deep sigh as he tries to delete the unknown app over and over but to no prevail.

After many failed attempts, Huey hops into the car sitting on the passenger's seat. "Dani you just missed it."

"What happened?" Dani groggily asks while rubbing the circles under his eyes.

"In the house, the lights and tv were going crazy. They were turning on and off like a scene from a movie." Huey explains, "Norah was crying because of it and Kim says that it was a power surge but...it seemed like it's something more than that. It was really weird."

"Do you not see the 'weird' going on outside?" Dani points out as the other cars were still blaring their alarms and their owners are trying to turn them off.

"Weird morning I guess." Huey snickers.

"Exciting." Dani sarcastically replies as he backs out of the driveway and out of his neighborhood.

However, Dani's uncanny day didn't end there as every stoplight he came across was shut down, making it an unbearable drive for him. The usual drive from where they live in; Fremont to the high school was around five minutes at most, but each stop took up more than twice the amount.

"Why couldn't you walk today?" Dani complains to Huey.

"Why would I walk when you guys can drive me?" Huey rudely responds.

"The school isn't even a mile away." Dani snaps at him, "I did it all the time when I was in high school for all four years."

"Well dad told me about his meeting last minute so don't blame me."

Dani wanted to say something back to put his brother in his place but he knew that if he did, Huey would have shrugged it off like it was nothing. When Dani finally drops off Huey and said his good-byes, he quickly drives back home to take the side roads and avoid the traffic but it was too late as it was at a complete halt. He yawns and slaps himself to stay awake as the immobilized cars were moving slower than a snail's pace, leaving inches of personal space between them.

As Dani gets closer to the next stoplight, he sees that the road ahead was bottlenecked with the police blocking off more than half of the street. There appeared to be a car crash that must have been pretty bad since there was an ambulance and one of the cars were flipped over. The scene reminded Dani of an aftermath of those instant karma videos but hopefully no one got hurt. Suddenly he spots a blurry, shifting image in the air. It moved like a human but sporadic yet stagnant as a trail of odd cubes followed it like a dog. However, the image didn't last for long as soon as Dani blinked it was gone. He smacks himself a little harder this time, making sure he wasn't seeing things and drives off after taking a second look, making a turn to finally exit the traffic.

The second Dani gets back home, he falls into his bed and glares at the analog clock hanging above his desk. It was half past eight and his biology class wasn't until an hour from now, so he could take a small nap before then. Although he chooses not to because he knew that by the time he finally wakes up, class will be over. So instead he gets ready for school, taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth, dressing into a plain attire of jeans and a black shirt. On top of that, he wore a grey zip up sweater with a engraved pendant that his mom gave him on his last birthday. As he packs his notebooks and laptop into his satchel, he hears a tiny, muffled up voice as if it was from a radio telling him to leave his laptop at home. Dani swiftly looks around his room to see if anyone else was there only to find that he was alone.

"Must be still sleepy," Dani tells himself as he packs his laptop.

* * *

As Dani parks into the dirt parking lot, he steps out and plugs in his earbuds to listen to the Steven Universe soundtrack, looking up at his school on a hill, Alvarado Community College. It wasn't very big nor the best school he could be attending. In fact, he was willing to bet that his school was the worst looking college ever.

Since the school hasn't been updated in years, the paint on some of the buildings were peeling and the multiple murals that were first there were faded if not existent. Not to mention that the plant life was growing everywhere. The overgrown trees made the campus look like a miniature forest as branches got in the way of most of the walkways and the roots dug into the concrete floors, creating cracks that the students would often trip on. Other than the main fields, the grass was barely cut and were almost three feet tall, so it wouldn't be surprising to find a litter of kittens or something more on campus. Luckily trash wasn't a problem because of the Earth Club members doing a bi-weekly clean up of the litter that was hardly there. Despite what others may think Dani liked how the school looked, it gave it a special characteristic that couldn't be replicated.

Unfortunately since the school was on a hill, Dani had to climb up fifteen flights of stairs, that he did not enjoy, just to get his class. Although, he does stop five flights early so that he can hang out a little with his friends at the balcony on top of the library. The people he hung out with were cool and some of them he knew in high school so he at least had something to enjoy before has to go. When Dani gets to the library and makes a sharp turn around the corner to enter, he bumps into a girl with her drink splashing onto his face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" The girl says as she tries to looks for a napkin in her bag but was unsuccessful, "Are you alright?"

"It's alright I'm fine," Dani replies as he wipes off the green colored drink, "Just my eyes really sting. What was in there?"

The girl takes a slight pause until she answers with a weak smile that Dani couldn't see. "It's a green tea protein shake with a lot of added lemon juice."

"That'll do it," Dani says as his burning irritation was getting worse, "Excuse me I have to go flush it out." He then heads straight into the bathroom next to the library, rubbing his eyes along the way there.

As Dani rushes to the sink to wash off the protein shake, he could hear the girl outside the door still apologizing. He tells her that it was okay but she either didn't hear him or she wasn't listening. Eventually, he stops responding as it was like talking to a brick wall at this point. When the stinging finally stops and he washes off the green tea from his face, he looks into the mirror to find a couple of stains on his sweater's collar. The bathroom was unusually empty but not uncommon since it was still morning and other students are just arriving. The flickering light in the corner was always there with gross smell that the janitors never could get rid of still lingering.

"Aw man," Dani complains as he takes off his sweater and wets a paper towel to clean it off.

In the meantime, he figured that he should splash some water on his face to keep him awake and as he does, the flickering light gets worse, quivering violently as if it was afraid and an electrical current sparks from it. The current spreads to the rest of the ceiling lights like a disease, infecting and corrupting everything it touches. Slowly but surely, the current forces the rest of the lights flicker as well and just as violent. The dryers shortly followed as they also started to go haywire. As Dani takes a yawn, he looks at the dryers and then the lights, wondering if it was another one of those electrical surges from this morning.

He soon finds out that wasn't the case as he looks into the mirror to discover something dark shifting behind him. Dani instantly turns around to find nothing but he knew that there was someone or something in here with him. The area felt wrong as it steadily became cold and the hair on the back of his neck were trembling. Dani was unable to utter a single word as it felt like a sharp knife was being shoved down his throat. A Sudden rushes of wind cuts into his arms like a thin blade was dragged across them, causing thin lines of blood to slowly seep out.

"What the hell," Dani was able to mutter under his breath as he wipes some of the blood from his arms.

Suddenly the lights explodes and the dryers burst off of the wall that drags a few feet on the ground. Dani ducks down, covering his head as sparks spread across the bathroom. After the explosion, he begins to feel a slight tug on his satchel but before he could see what it was, he was sent flying into the tile wall and cracks it on impact. As he collapses on the floor, gasping for air that wasn't enough, small pieces of the wall fall onto him and a shift passes across him.

Dani coughs a little as he gets up and takes another look around the bathroom but still found nothing there. Then, out of nowhere, an unearthly and anguishing scream shatters the mirrors and Dani was forced to take cover again. Just like that, Dani was left in the dark standing there with his heart pumping as if it was beaten down like a drum.

He tries to rethink what just happened but instead grabs his sweater and satchel, running straight for the door. As soon as Dani gets out of the bathroom, he tackles the same girl from before onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" The girl worryingly asks, "You look really pale."

"You didn't hear any of that!?" Dani questions back in a cold sweat. She responds by shaking her head no, an answer he wasn't expecting. "I was just attacked by some...thing in there and it destroyed the bathroom," He exclaims, scooting away from the door.

The girls looks at Dani, one eyebrow raised and proceeds to the men's restroom. Dani wanted to stop her from going in but he couldn't as he remembers how he was thrown across the room.

"There's nothing here," She tells Dani after looking in, "nothing's wrong with the bathroom."

"What are you talking about?" Dani springs up to see for himself and peeks in.

She was right, the bathroom was completely restored. The mirrors weren't shattered as the tile wall Dani was thrown into was repaired. Even the lights and dryers were fixed with no flickering lights. Hell, even the smell that seemed glued from the walls were gone too, replaced with the scent of lemons and cleaners. In fact, the bathroom looked brand new like the school finally updated it.

"Are you alright?" She asks again in a skeptical tone.

"I honestly don't know." Dani replies back, flabbergasted that the bathroom wasn't like how it was when he left.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just sleep deprived." Dani tells her as he takes a seat on the bench near by, massaging his face. He wonders if anything in the bathroom really happened because the cuts on his arms were also gone, "It's been a really weird and hard day for me."

"Are you sure?" She asks, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sure, thanks for your concern." Dani tells her, groaning as he was still wiping off the bags under his eyes, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Charlotte, my name's Charlotte. I'm in Mrs. Firestone's english class with you and also the one who ruined your sweater," Charlotte points at the grey sweater, "Your name's Dani right?"

"Yeah, its Dani." He answers after looking at his sweater and back at Charlotte.

He found it hard to believe that she was in his class since he's never seen her before and more than half of the semester has already passed. Although, he still didn't know half of the people sitting next to him so he could be wrong. It's just that he would have definitely noticed someone like her in there. He could tell that she was athletic, a big plus in his book, with her blue zip up sports jacket and her black running capris. Charlotte's autumn red hair was tied back in a ponytail with long bangs covering her forehead, complementing her oval face. Her olive skin matched well with the ivory green in her almond shaped eyes, the type of green that would push away snow after a harsh winter.

"It's Dani spelled with an 'i' instead of a 'y.'" He awkwardly follows up, almost cracking his voice but quickly recovers, "And don't worry about this thing. I bumped into you and actually needed to wash it." Dani tells her with a half heartedly grin as he tries not to stare as much.

"That's convenient." Charlotte replies, catching onto Dani's apparent lie but not his eyes, "So do you always wear dirty clothes to school or was it just today?" She asks in a sly tone.

"No, not all the time. I never usually do that but...," Dani hesitantly retorts and takes a second to think about what he was going to say next. "Was it that obvious?" He asks.

"A little bit." Charlotte says, bouncing the heels of her Under Armour shoes on the ground. "Your poker face is terrible."

"I've never play poker before but it's good to know that I'll be bad at it." Dani jokes, making Charlotte chuckle. "Do you need another drink? I could buy you a new one." He offers, remembering about the drink she lost and hopefully spends some time with her.

"Not right now but maybe later. I have to go soon," Charlotte tells Dani, disappointing him. "I have track and field in a few minutes."

"We have track and field here?" Dani jerks up. He honestly didn't know that the school had a track and field let alone a decent sports team outside of the big ball games like football or baseball.

"Yes, we do and kind of don't," Charlotte answers, vaguely gesturing her hand.

"I'm sorry but don't get it." Dani replies with a blank face.

"It's a bit complicated," Charlotte tells him and continues to speak, "When the school made the new football field a few months back, they forgot to include the track and field course. So the team had to train on cracks and all next to the parking lot. We didn't mind running on cracks part but the fence was removed by the school not long after that, for I don't know why, and cars began to park there."

"Thats messed up," Dani shakes his head and then asks, "So how do you guys train then?"

"We can't, too many of the cars get in the way and we might get hit if we're not paying attention. Right now we're trying to plan a fundraiser to get a new field to run on or at least fix the old fence to tell the student not to park there."

"Do you guys need any help?"

"I think we have enough people already," Charlotte answers.

"Maybe I can give you my number?" Dani suggests, scratching the back of his head, "You know, if something unexpected comes up."

"Sure," Charlotte smiles revealing two dimples that only made her cuter.

As they were exchanging numbers, unknowing to them a small, indistinguishable spark connects from Dani's phone to Charlottes.

"Alright, I'll tell you if anything comes up" Charlotte cheers and checks the time on her phone, "Sorry about this but it's time for me to go now. It was nice to finally meet you Dani."

"Same here," He speaks out, watching Charlotte as she walks down the stairs. "See you in class?"

"Yeah, don't be a stranger," She answers, waving good bye, "and I hope you get some sleep soon."

"Not going to promise that." Dani instantly responds but kicks himself in the head for saying something that lame. He then notices the clock on his phone and sees that he was about to be late for class. "Here we go." He complains as he makes his trek up the next five flights of stairs.

* * *

During class, Dani tries to stay awake in Mr. Sawhney's lecture but there was nothing engaging for him to focus on. Mr. Sawhney was one of those teachers that should have been retired years ago but stayed because he loves his job too much. However, that doesn't mean he was very good at it. He often rambled on about how biology relates to everyday life, which was useful, until that eventually leads into a personal story of his. Sure the stories were kind of interesting at first but soon lost their charm as the semester continued and the lessons became increasingly difficult.

This painfully went on for more than an hour a Dani bobs his head up and down. He pinches the side of his arm to alert him but that didn't work as he finally collapses with his face deep in his notebook. Although he was rudely awakened when Syn, the girl sitting in back of him, kicks the back of his desk. They share a sharp glare as some non-verbal exchanges were made and Dani turns back to slyly pull out his phone.

"What was that for?" Dani texts Syn.

"You're asleep." She replies after writing down her notes. "You told me to wake you up if you ever to do that again."

Dani curls his lip after reading as he faintly remembers telling her that and shoves his phone in his pocket to yawn. For the next half hour, Dani keeps count on the many times Mr. Sawhney changes the subject or speaks without relating the lesson to the test. His teachers personal record was twenty-four in class, not counting the lab, and was about to break it until he looks at the clock on the wall.

"It's that time you can go now," Mr. Sawhney speaks, chuckling from one of his stories that Dani had no interest of, "Don't forget to pick up your graded tests on the way out."

Dani packs his things fast and heads straight for the stairs leading down to the library. Syn wasn't far behind as she pops up next to him, shoving over his scantron. Syn was a little shorter than Dani and was bathed in the color black. Everything she wore was primarily that color; to her converse, her jeans with holes, windbreaker and choker, it was all black. The only splash of color on her was from her fan-made Blood Bunny shirt with a white bunny holding a knife stained with crimson blood. Her short hair perked above her shoulders in streaks of black and gold, and her lips were quite thin like a sculptures. She was light skinned in tone with big but sharp, slit brown eyes that pierced Dani when she looked at him.

"You forgot your test," Syn tells him, following him down the stairs.

"Did you see?"

"No, I want you to tell me."

Dani takes a peek and lets out a bitter sigh, "36 out of 98."

Before Dani could pick up the pace, Syn punches his arm preventing his escape, "How can you be this bad? You know we have like one more test and then the final and-"

"I guess I don't understand it." He interrupts her and gets punched for it. "He's not even a good a teacher so how am I supposed to pass?" Dani continues rubbing his arm.

"Dude, he's a great teacher." Syn defends, "He's really easy if you just go to the tutoring sessions he has."

"Can't. I have a busy schedule."

Syn looks at Dani in disgust, "All you do it stay at home and watch cartoons."

"Can't help it if Steven Universe or Gravity Falls is on." Dani snarkily replies as he enters the library, "And besides the class is only a prerequisite, it's not like I need it later on."

"But it is the at the base of everything else. Anatomy, physiology,-"

"I'll cross those bridges when it comes," Dani interrupts Syn again and was punched for it.

"Seriously man, don't you care? Didn't you say you want to be a pediatrician or something?"

"And you want to be a surgeon," Dani responds, "You know I've never been good at science."

"Then why did you even pick the class then?" Syn questions, almost demanding an answer.

Dani bites his tongue, holding off what he was about to say as he and Syn enter the elevator to the second floor. There was an awkward silence on the way up as Syn was still waiting for an answer, tapping her foot on the floor while Dani pretended that nothing happened.

"Do you know the Loud House?" Dani says, making an attempt to change the subject but Syn ignores him, giving him the piercing glare she was known for.

"I'll tell you later then." Dani gives in, cursing to himself.

"You better." Syn snaps back, "Besides you slept through the blackout."

"What blackout?" Dani asks, drawing his eyes at Syn.

"Not much to say," Syn shrugs, "The room went dark for a good five minutes before I woke you up."

"So I got to take a five minute nap." Dani snickers and was punched for it.

When the doors opens up and they make their way to the balcony, it wasn't hard to spot the group since Nick was actually standing up for once. He had a phone on his forehead as everyone else was screaming different things at him. Undoubtedly they were playing Heads Up, one of the usual games they did to pass the time. Luckily they could make all the noise they want since it was around lunchtime and the balcony wasn't as packed with students.

The balcony was an awesome place to hangout in school as it was separate from the rest of the building. If it got too hot, the students could always turn on the air conditioner or heater if it became cold. The view from up there was also pretty good as one of the walls were a whole window and you could see the rest of the school. Green fold up tables with matching chairs were stacked against the wall as the students had to set them up themselves to get a good seat. There group had the usual set up in the corner between the wall and window where a tree blocks part of the view.

"Za Wārudo" Nick answer wrong on purpose, ending the round with a bad score.

"Hello," Dani and Syn waves.

"Synthia!" Jillian runs up to hug Syn who pats her on the head.

"Looks like everyone is here." Jose pulls out his playing cards.

"Give me a sec," Davin tells the others a he stuffs the last of his frozen pizza rolls in his mouth, "I'm done."

"Why don't you ever heat those up?" Dani asks as he takes a seat.

"It tastes the same either way." Davin wipes his hands on his shirt, "What's the game today?"

"Poker!" Nick recommends but was turned down instantly.

"Solitaire," Jillian carelessly throws out and laughs it off.

"How about bullshit?" Jose says as he shuffles the deck, "We haven't played that in a while."

"Lets add the jokers in," Syn adds on, "It's a special rule where they can be any card or substitute for one. Like a person can have five 4's or can put in two 8's but it's a 8 and joker and stuff."

The rest of the group agreed while Nick grumbley goes along. After the cards were dealt, the round played on without a hitch. The stack in the middle of them changed in size throughout the game, it got larger and larger until someone was forced to take it.

"Bullshit!" Davin points at Jose after he puts in some cards.

"Shut up side character," Jose quips as he takes the big pile.

The group laughs as it was an ongoing joke with them and continues the game as usual. Some other jokes were made as side conversations and banters continued but were interrupted when their turn came around. Dani often caught Syn giving him a quick glance which was expected since she wanted an answer. He awkwardly waves at her when there eyes met and hid behind his hands fidgeting with the cards. Dani looks around, hoping to interject himself in a talk so that he wasn't as quiet and then remembers the Nick was also in Mrs. Firestone's class.

If Dani ever had to describe his friend to someone, his first response would be that he looked like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. Nick was a skyscraper compared to the rest of them and just as thin too but would be taller if he didn't walked with a slight hunchback. His blond hair was longer than usual but was tucked away under his playstation cap. A red sweater swung over his shoulder as he wore a grey Gamestop promo shirt with Darkrai on it as well as a pair of baggy blue jeans. In Nick's own words, he was a shut in who extremely tired and pale from doing too many all nighters due to playing video games. His current obsession was Persona 5 in which he blasted the sound track in his portable speaker.

"Hey Nick," Dani nudges, "what did you doing your paper on?"

"For english?" Nick asks and Dani nods, scratching his scruffy chin, "I don't know, I'm probably going to do it last minute because procrastination."

"Yay for procrastination!" Dani cheers and highfives Nick but thinks about how he was already halfway done with his. "But hey, do you know Charlotte?" He gets straight to the point.

"Who?"

"Charlotte." Dani repeats himself, "Redhead, green eyes, in english, ring any bells?"

Nick takes a moment, puts some cards into the pile and shakes his head, "No can't say I have and you know more people than me in that class. Maybe she sits in the front."

"Who's Charlotte?" Jillian sneaks into the conversation.

"Just someone from this morning," Dani quickly covers, "Did you know that we have a track and field?" Changing the subject.

"Yeah I do," She nods as she fans her cards, "It was small and I had a couple of friends in there. Didn't they get disbanded when the old field closed down."

"Nope, they have to practice on the old field with cars parked there."

"That's messed up."

"That's what I said." Dani response as he puts in a pair into the pile, "three 7's"

"Bullshit," Davin calls out and chuckles as he had three cards in his hand.

"You're really going to do that?" Dani makes himself sound weak.

Davin smiles as he flips the cards only to find himself wrong with a pair of 7's and a joker.

"Take it all." Dani says with a smug look, pushing the pile at Davin. "You forgot about the joker."

Davin lets out a sour expression as he takes the cards, looking at what he now has, "Wow, we had some fuckin liars in here."

Dani lets out a smile as the game seemingly never ended but wasn't as bad as the time they played Uno. That game lasted for hours he remembered.

"Hey Dani," Nick suddenly calls out, "I'm actually having some trouble with the essay, can you help me?"

"Hell no," Dani snaps with a scowl. Nick widens his eyes as it wasn't what he expected until Dani loosens up, "I'm kidding, geez you take me to seriously."

"Well I can't help it what you give me the Syn glare."

"The what?" Syn whips at the pair with her glare.

"Nothing." They simultaneously replied.

"Just send me what you have right now and I'll take a look at it tonight."

"Thanks man," Nick then e-mails what he as to Dani but his phone freezes up on him. "Piece of shit phone." He curses.

"Don't worry I got it," Dani reassures him, showing his friend his screen, "You really need to get a new phone."

"I need to get a new plan. I've had this thing since freshman year."

"Of high school?"

"It's old."

"Good luck with that."

After the game with Jose ultimately winning in the end, they hung out for a while longer until one by one they all left. Syn was first to go as her bus was here and Jillian had her part time job to go to. Davin's ride was here and Nick hitched along with him. Dani was next to leave as he says his goodbyes to Jose who was stuck there until the auditions for the school play were over. When Dani gets back home, he instantly collapses onto his bed in similar fashion from this morning and passes out.

* * *

"I just got to the bridge so I'll see you soon, love you." Dani tell his mom on the phone before hanging up, putting it on the phone stand as he pays the toll for the dumbarton bridge.

Unlike the day, the crisp night was fairly warm. It was around eight pm and the clouds have finally cleared out to reveal the shining stars hanging with the crescent moon. The concrete bridge was difficult to drive on because of the strong gust of wind that was pushing on the car's. A long power line also ran next to the bridge but provided no protection. As Dani drives he reminisces on how his day was average even though the morning was bizarre. It was like all of the weird things in the morning never happened, except for meeting Charlotte. _That was pretty great,_ Dani thought.

However as Dani remembers more of his day, the memory of Charlotte gets overlapped by the incident in the bathroom. Just thinking about what happened freezes Dani on the road, making him slow down until the car behind him honks, bringing him back to driving. As Dani speeds up, he puts on the radio to help him forget again and he sings terribly along to the newest Katy Perry song. After singing along to a few different songs and he drives up the arch of the bridge, his phone starts to vibrate uncontrollably. He was about to check on it until he notices one of the lights polls up ahead flickering.

Then within those flicks, the fuzzy image appears under the poll. Dani could feel the same shivers crawling up his spine from before as the dull knife was back in his throat but deeper as if it was piercing his lung, making it hard for him to catch his breath. However, the cars in front of him just passed through the image, not realizing that they were driving through it.

"It's not real," Dani repeatedly told himself but couldn't draw his eyes away from it.

Suddenly the fuzziness from the figure disappears and a tall dark figure forms, smacking an oncoming car into the barrier that separated the adjacent streets. A huge car crash then ensues as cars were flipped over, causing a massive collision that led into an explosion. The light from the blast made the black figure's inorganic skin gleam. Translucent cubes were seamlessly floating and flowing off of its body, like it was decaying without a second thought.

The figure was visible to everyone in their cars who immediately stomp on their brakes, swerving out of the way to avoid crashing yet some of them got rear ended anyways. The figure attacked whatever was in its warpath as it propels more cars into the air, rampaging its way through the bridge. Crowds of people started of evacuate their cars, screaming, and pushing others of out of their way to get to safety. Some were trampled while overs ran over the cars to get away. The figure didn't care about them as its focuses its milky white eye directly at Dani.

As their eyes meet, Dani throws off his seatbelt to escape however no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't open his doors. They were permanently locked like someone glued it shut or was keeping it closed. Next, Dani tries to open his window but it wasn't responding. So he starts to punch the glass window, hoping that he can break it and crawl out. Suddenly, an electrical shock bursts from the window and burns Dani's skin. He winces in pain as his knuckles begins to uncontrollably blister. Dani didn't realize it before but his car was encased in a net of electricity, trapping him inside.

Black cubes then fires from the figures body into the windshield of the car, creating perfectly square bullet holes in the glass. Unfortunately, Dani was shot with the first cube that dug deeply into his arm but was able to duck behind the dashboard because of it. As Dani ducks, he could smell a metallic scent coming out of his "bullet" wound with blood flowing out of it. After the barrage of cubes stop piecing his windshield, Dani gets back up find the figure standing in front of his car, tilting its head as if it was waiting to be greeted. Dani swallows the lump fears in his throat as he musters the few words that lingers off his tongue.

"What are you?" Dani demands to know but he knew that he wasn't getting an answer.

The figure doesn't respond and puts its hands together to create a black and white cube that emitted a cold, sinister aura similar to the bathroom. As the cube was forming, in the corner of Dani's eye, he see that his phone was still vibrating and a voice was shouting at him. He didn't know who it was or how their speaking to him, no one should be here, but all that he knew was that it didn't matter. What can he possible do to escape?

Suddenly another electrical surge sparks from the powerline and cracks emerge from the air, making the figure turn its attention to it. The growing cracks shatter like a window as a flaming lion materializes from it, roaring as it makes an entrance on the bridge. The figure throws its cube immediately at the lion only to have it dodge from the attack. Although the cube missed its target but did hit one of the powerline's, making it implode on contact.

"You're dead Pixalmon!" The lion declares as his mouth was full out flames.

"Ligermon, stop!" A voice orders, "There's still someone in that car."

Dani couldn't see the person speaking and even if he wanted to, he was too in awe of Ligermon. He was about the size of a semi-trailer but his presence made him seem bigger than that. Even though his yellow fur was unkempt, it somehow looked dignified as it was decorated with black lightning bolt stripes around its body. Its mane crackling with electricity in the wind as its eyes were masked with fire. His tail whipped on the concrete as it was tipped with a lightning bolt and it took Dani a second to see that he had three tails instead of one.

Pixalmon made no hesitation to attack Ligermon as it throws a car at him. Prepared for the fight, Ligermon leaps over the car, pouncing towards his foe with his claws sharpened for the moment. But his opponent expected as much and reacts in unison, firing black cubes from its body that nail at the lion. Ligermon crashes into a car, missing his enemy but shrugs off the pain as he takes a swipe at Pixalmon only to have his paw be caught and shoulder thrown onto the cement.

"That's it! No holding back," Ligermon gets up again, igniting his body with fire and electricity, "Inferno Assault!" He charges at Pixalmon.

"Don't do it!" the voice shouts but it was too late.

Pixalmon vanishes, fading away to avoid the attack. Making Dani's car take the frontal assault, ramming him off of the bridge.


End file.
